Purple Moon
by Reesechan
Summary: *HIATUS* Dangerous Obsessions comes before this story...When a purple moon rises just follow your instincts. Katara x Zuko Chapters 1 and 2 posted.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Nickelodeon does and everyone who owns the rights. I don't own King of Bandits Jing either.

A/N: First fic for this show. Please read and review. Thanks. / Reesechan

--+

Purple Moon

Chapter 0: Prologue

--+

Everything felt different.

He hadn't even opened his eyes yet and he could tell that everything had changed with his decision. Without opening his eyes he turned and pulled the body next to him closer, so that they were skin to skin.

He wanted to make sure everything was okay. Nothing went wrong.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek then lips.

She snuggled into his chest and lifted sleep dazed eyes, now a light violet, toward his now green ones.

"Mmmmm..I feel different." She rained tiny kisses up his collar bone to his jaw.

"In a good way?" He asked while she moved to straddle him.

"Very good." She replied with a wicked smile before she leaned over and kissed him on the lips while shifting her hips.

He tightened his arms around her.

'I wonder what would have happened if I gave her the other side.'

"So you two are finally awake."

"GO AWAY."

"Your Highness we don't have much time. You two will need all your energy to survive this trip we need to make."

The King flopped sat up on the bed and folded his legs under his companion. As she crossed her arms over her naked chest. They both looked over her shoulder at the messenger.

"We have to leave in the next 15 minutes. We have to get your generals."

"They aren't here."

"I have found one of them and surprisingly the lady is with them."

"Which one?"

"The one with the temper."

"…which one?"

"Fierce."


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Nickelodeon does and everyone who owns the rights. I don't own King of Bandits Jing either.

A/N: First fic for this show. Please read and review. Thanks./ Reesechan

Purple Moon

Chapter 1:Arrival

--+

"Just where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, Sokka." The Avatar replied. "I am just following the directions Zuko and Katara give me."

"What is with those two anyway?!"Sokka exclaimed as he turned to glare at his sister, who happened to be staring off into space while the other in question was sleeping.

"They have been acting a bit strange. There has been a weird energy around them too." Toph added. Sokka crawled over to his sister.

"Yoo-hoo, Katara!" Sokka started waving his hands in her face. "Hellooooooo..AHH!

Katara's sudden movement surprised Sokka, and she reached over to grab Zuko's shoulder while she simultaneously smacked her older brother's hands away with her other hand.

Zuko leaned over the side of Appa's carriage and then told Aang to turn to the left a bit. Aang did as he said.

Toph sat upright. "What's happening?! It's that energy again. A heck of a lot more."

"We don't know what's happening but we can feel it." Aang told her while reassuring Appa. "Calm down boy, everything is okay."

"Ah this feels creepy." He looked over at his sister who didn't look too affected by the feeling. Neither did the exiled prince. She reached over and tugged Zuko back some then reached toward her brother, but was too late.

"Oof! What the..." Sokka looked up and realized it was a person who landed on him. When said person turned Sokka's mouth fell open and then a stupid grin spread across his face.

"Sorry, it was my first time. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No problem. I'm cool." He said to the silver eyed and haired beauty.

Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Then there was another burst of energy and Zuko felt something tickling his face a bit.

He opened his eyes and a look that was a mixture of surprise, relief and happiness cross his face.

"I...It's you."

The figure smiled.

"Hello, Fierce."


	3. Energy Build up

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Nickelodeon does and everyone who owns the rights. I don't own King of Bandits Jing either.

A/N: I know this is short but I think this fit better as a chapter in it self. / Reesechan

Purple Moon

Chapter 2: Energy build up

--+

What is going on with me?

Every time I get near him I feel this weird energy build up in me.

It isn't a bad feeling. Actually it feels pretty good.

Of course I will NEVER admit that out loud.

I have no idea why this is happening.

It started a couple of days after those two people showed up, Jing and Stir.

I wonder how Zuko knows them and why they seem so familiar to me.

Like I've known them forever.

I'll figure it out later after I figure out this feeling I have been getting later.

I swear it is effecting my dreams. I am going to have to get my own room soon, if this keeps up.

I wonder if the same thing is happening to Zuko when he gets near me.

--+

I am so glad I have my own room.


End file.
